Between These Lines
by AlucardChick101
Summary: Kagome is forced to take Inuyasha with her to school. Meeting new people and discovering creatures, they have a long journey. And why is Ichigo here? INUYASHA AND BLEACH CROSSOVER. I OWN NEITHER ANIME!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. This is just a fan made story._

"You can't be serious? Right?" Kagome questioned in disbelief as she put away her school books into the yellow backpack. She didn't want what her ears just heard to be true, it couldn't be.

"Do you think I would joke around about something like this, child?" Lady Kaede asked as she stirred the soup that was slowly heating over the fire. It had been nearly three weeks since the shikon jewel had been fully restored. Miroku and Sango moved to a quite little village out west, or more like Miroku dragged her. Sango on the other hand was holding onto Kagome begging to stay with her in her time with the 'metal tanks you drive' as she put it. Kirara, begrudgingly, followed the couple with a few growls of annoyance at their bickering, or Sango's bickering and Miroku's yelp of pain from being hit.

Inuyasha had busied himself with helping around the village with constructing huts. Many of the small children around the village stayed on his tail as long as they could, amazed by his appearance and strength. When he wasn't working, he stayed in the branches of the trees. Kagome hasn't really talked to him, or visevrsa, since the shikon jewel was reformed that currently resided in a cave with a barrier. It took three days to make the cave and make sure it was well hidden. Lady Kaede made the protective barrier to prevent anyone other than Kagome to enter. Inuyasha was a little upset with it, but understood after all the chaos to repair the jewel.

"But why can't he just stay here?" Kagome frowned as she zipped her backpack up. She had tests to study for school and chores to be done at home. It had been nearly a month since she had been back home in her time. After a while the feudal Era grew a little depressing due to being homesick.

"Why can't he go with you?" Kaede shot back as she smiled smugly, her eyes twinkling slightly.

"Why can't he stay here, at his home?" She fired back. She still had to go see her brother, Sota, who was waiting by the well for her arrival. Kaede sighed as she sat her cane down in her lap. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it was the only way.

"You know how he is, this is Inuyasha we are talking about here. He needs to go with you, and get away from here. Get away from the memories of my dear sister, Kikyo."

"What about the Shikon Jewel? If the barrier breaks, he will need to be here to help. I'm not taking him from his home to some foreign place. I have tests to study for. I can't look after him as well." She frowned at the thought. If she failed these test, she would fail 10th grade. And that was not an option. Inuyasha is... well, Inuyasha. He is going to cause trouble, and she doesn't have the time to worry about what he's doing or getting into it.

"He is a grown boy, child. He may be a little troublesome but everyone is sometimes. Sesshomaru will be here to reinforce the protection of the scared jewel, it is on his land."

"But how will I keep him hidden?" Kagome questioned. With his bright red kimono, long silver hair, canine ears, and bright yellow eyes he would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Hidden?"

"In my time, Demons are considered myths. And no one looks anything like Inuyasha. He's not going to blend in. People will be coming after him to take pictures." She explained feeling anxiety build up in her at the thought of the News catching sight of him.

"You'll figure something out. Now go, my child, before it gets dark. You won't make it to the well if you don't leave now." Kaede practically shoved her out of the hut with her backpack in tow. She stumbled into the dirt to make sure she didn't eat it. The sun was starting to set just below the horizion and by the time she did reach the well, it would be dark.

She grumbled as she shuffled towards the forest with lightning bugs guiding her way. Great, just dandy. What could go wrong now? A hanyou going to the future...for how long? Oh, no. How long is this going to be? Inuyasha staying at her house isn't going to be permanent, right?

She let out a yelp when a figure landed in front of her causing her to fall backwards, her weighed down backpack assisting gravity in making her crash. She panicked as she threw her arms out in a poor attempt to catch herself but the ground never met her.

"Woah, where are you going?"

Opening her brown eyes, she was greeted with red. Looking up, Inuyasha's face appeared in front of hers. His golden yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dim light the sun offered as he pulled Kagome against him. A woodsy scent filled her nose as he pulled her to him. The height difference was still a little large as it seemed Inuyasha had grown three inches within the past few months.

"Don't jump out and scare me like that!" She seethed as she pushed his hands away from her waist. She scowled as she walked around him, his eyes wide for a few seconds in surprise. What was wrong with her?

"Hey! You could at least say thank you!" He yelled as he ran after her. He glared after her figure as he caught up to her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked spotting her bulky yellow backpack. His body was tired from the days strenuous task of hiding from children and lifting heavy boards, so he slowed his pace a little.

"I'm going home. Where do you think? The Shikon Jewel is fully recovered and in safe hands, I can get back to my life in the future with my family and school work." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Swatting away the mosquitos from around her, she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders so it was more comfortable.

"What? Your just heading back like that?!" He yelled annoyed at the sudden news. Although he expected her to return home after finishing the Shikon Jewel, it was still sinking in that he wouldn't be seeing her no longer.

"What about Lady Kaede? Miroku? Sango? Shippo? Kouga? And Kirara? You just gonna leave without saying goodbye?!! What about m-..."

He paused about to continue but decided that listing more people was completely unnecessary. Especially the one he was about to say. He scowled as he reached out and picked Kagome up by her backpack. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the Hanyou holding her up. She smiled as she saw why he was really upset.

"I'm not leaving permanently, Inu. I will still visit, but not as much. And I've already told Sango and everyone bye." He sat her down as she spoke, his eyes narrowed. Continuing on, she started to feel a little bad. She had been traveling all over the feudal era for the past four years for the Shikon Jewel, making friends, as well as enemies, along the way.

She was going to miss camping out under the stars and traveling to different lands. With the feudal era, nothing was really all that dull given the fact you met a demon almost everyday, some being friends. It was like a second home to her; or was a sceond home. Now it will be more like a vacation place to escape the stress that builds up while tending to family and her school.

"Inuyasha! Come on!" She yelled behind her as she duck under the branches of a pine tree, its bark scraping against her cheek roughly.

"I thought you said you going home!" He yelled back as he crossed his arms in his sleeves, his white dog ears twitching in annoyance.

"I am." She replied as she stared at the ground. Why cant she just go ahead and leave him here? Its not like Lady Kaede will find out until tomorrow, by which time she will be long gone. However, Lady Kaede never asked for anything really, maybe because she had part of Kikyo's soul, but she felt a little responsible for the old priestess' happiness. She wanted Kagome to take Inuyasha away from the Feudal Era, so she guessed she really didn't have a choice. But how was she going to explain this to her Mom and Grandfather? She sighed feeling her head already start to ache at the idea of even returning home with a Hanyou in tow.

"And you are coming with me." She added quietly, praying his good sense of hearing gave out during that moment. Then she could jump down the well without any passengers.

"W-what makes you think I would go with you? Tch. I would rather stay with Sesshomaru and Jaken!" Sitting down with his legs crossed, he turned his head to gaze to the left of him. He doesn't have to ho with anybody. He is his own person, and over a century old! Why should some girl give him orders? He didn't need to be bossed around to defeat Naraku, or any of his sidekicks.

 **But you needed Kagome's help to save you from becoming a full fledged demon** , a voice rumbled in the back of his mind causing him to pause. Ever since the Tetsusaiga was stained with Naraku's foul blood, Inuyasha's demon half made itself more prominent by speaking. For a while, he kept this to himself, but soon he informed the old hag. Little help she was, he scoffed. She only recommended he tried speaking with his demon to see what it wanted and if he could get rid of it somehow. Unfortunately, according to the dog demon inside his head, there is no way to dispose of it; not without dying.

He growled low as he thought over what to do, while Kagome was only getting further away with each second. It was dark out now and the stars had come up to parade against the navy blue sky. Demons, without a doubt, would be coming out of their places in search of some poor unsuspecting victim. Being out in the woods alone would only cause trouble if a demon was to decide to set their sights on Kagome.

Holding that thought in mind, he quickly stood up and ran after the retreating human. "Wait, stupid!" He yelled as he saw her standing on the edge of the well. Her body was hunched over a little to dispense the weight of her overly stuffed backpack, her toes balanced on the edge of the old worn down stones. She turned around to see Inuyasha skid to a stop, his silver hair falling around his shoulders in strands.

"Lady Kaede said that you have to come with me, so I guess we are taking a trip together." Tipping forward, she allowed gravity to pull her into the darkness of the well.

Internally, he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't an appeasing thought to be leaving the place he was born and raised in, but it wasn't like it was forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome fought the urge to cry as she crash face first into her bed. Her Mom was gone, her disappearance being explained through a note on the fridge, saying she was gone to her uncle's house. Her little brother Sota was staying over at the next door neighbors for a sleep over, apparently it was a very long sleep over. She doesn't remember staying two weeks at a friends house when she was a child. However, she never really went over to her friends houses since all she usually did was study.

The only person that was at home was her Grandpa who had fallen asleep in the basement cleansing some statue of a Buddha looking doll. But that didn't stop the silver haired Hanyou downstairs from raiding the kitchen. The sound of glass breaking and cabinets slamming echoed in the house.

She knew she should get up and put a stop to Inuyasha's chaos that he was creating down stairs. Buyo could be heard hissing and spitting as she darted past Kagome's door. Before she could set up, a loud thump came from below. She could only sigh in annoyance as she dragged herself from her soft warm bed to find the childish hanyou Kaede so kindly threw off on her.

How was she going to explain this to Mom, Grandpa, and Sota? She told them she was finished with the feudal era, now that the sacred jewel was finished. Speaking of which, since the jewel is still in Inuyasha's time, how did Lady Kaede expect her to return the Hanyou home? The jewel was the only thing that allowed passage through the well. She frowned walking into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha!"

The said hanyou turned his white dog ears flattening to his head at the loud sound. His red fire rat robe was covered in various sauces from the spice rack that was now laying on top of him. He went to speak but was cut off when he breathed in the spices on his clothes. He sneezed hard as he rubbed his nose.

"Gesundheit." Kagome said but didn't have time to scold Inuyasha like she planned since he seemed to be bombarded by a battalion of sneezes. The situation would have been funny had it not been for the fact the kitchen was destroyed, it's late, she's exhausted, and school was in just a few hours.

Tip toeing around the messy floor, she moved the metal shelf off of him. He stumbled to his feet giving one last hard sneeze that jolt his body causing him to tumble forward into Kagome. She let out a shriek as she crashed to the floor, Inuyasha bearing all his body weight on top of her. He groaned in relief that he was no longer sneezing, breathing in Kagome's scent was really helping.

"Get off of me." She grumbled pushing his limp heavy form off her, feeling oxygen return to her lungs. Inuyasha groaned as he rolled onto the floor. Moving to set up, she cringed at her now dirty clothes. Great, now she needed to take a much needed shower. That definitely wasn't on the agenda for tonight but seeing as she couldn't go to bed nasty, it really wasn't an option not to.

"Come on, Inuyasha." She grabbed ahold of his fire rat robe pulled him along with her through the house and up the stairs. Passing by the bathroom, she paused causing the white haired boy to bump into her. She pivoted on her heel, pointing a finger at the bathroom door.

"In there is where you can bathe. If you can wait a moment, I will go find some clothes that will fit you." She instructed, and walked off briskly to her mom's room, not giving Inuyasha time to protest or even ask questions.

Opening her mom's closet, she peered inside for the old beat up box with various colorful scribbles of marker on it from when she was a kid. It had a few pairs of her Dad's old clothes stored inside it. She figured her Mom wouldn't mind Inuyasha using them, seeing as they would be put to use rather than rotting in a box for eleven years.

Grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt, she placed the old beat up box in the very back of the closet. She wished she would have known her father a little more on a personal level than through her Mother's stories. A father figure would have probably changed a lot in her life, or maybe just a little.

Walking back down the hallway, Buyo appeared from Sota's bedroom rubbing against her leg. Kagome smiled faintly before continuing seeing the bathroom door wide open and Inuyasha's cursing inside. She frowned seeing a jet of water fly out the bathroom hitting the wall in the hallway and spreading spraying against the floor.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She questioned seeing him strangle the shower head as it wiggled around like a snake. His clothes were soaked and the room dripped with water.

"Sit boy!" She yelled as he suddenly lost his footing in the puddle of water, crashing into the tile floor with a groan. Walking over she jerked the shower head from his hand and reached to turn off the water. "Your not here for even four hours and you have managed to destroy my kitchen and the bathroom!" She grumbled grabbing towels from under the sink to wipe up the floor. Inuyasha was still face planted on the floor when she finished cleaning up.

"Come on, Inu." She pulled out a stool from beside the sink that she usually used to sit in to do makeup. Slowly, the white haired guy stood up revealing his bloodied nose and busted lip. Kagome frowned at the sight, that usually never happened.

"You're abusive, Kagome." He whined plopping down in the chair. He wiped his nose with his sleeve smearing crimson across his cheeks. The said girl moved to grab some tissue, forcing his face up to meet hers. She wiped the blood from his nose and cheeks, then moved to clean his lips. Both of their cheeks dusted pink at the close contact.

"I'm not abusive, you're just annoyingly troublesome." She muttered as she tossed the nasty tissue away. She sighed, feeling awkward about what she was going to say and do next.

"Due to you being so destructive, I will help you. Take your fire rat coat off and I can wash it in the dryer." She ordered as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He grumbled a bit under his breath as he removed his shirt revealing his tanned abs. Kagome quickly took it from him, tossing it out in the hallway to get later. She turned on the water in the shower, checking it temperature as Inuyasha sent hateful glares towards it. Tilting his head back a bit, she ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair to work the water in. His dog ears automatically flattening to his head to block out water, and in enjoyment.

The only sound that filled the room was the running water. Taking some soap onto her palm, she messaged it into his silver hair. He slumped in his seat when her fingers rubbed behind his left ear sending pleasurable shocks throughout his body. Before he could recognize what he was doing, he purred. Like a cat, purr. He froze as his golden eyes widened and the soft hands in his hair paused.

"D-did you just purr?" Kagome questioned behind him as he quickly looked down at his lap to avoid eye contact. He could already feel a joke about to pop up about it. He could feel water from his hair running down his face and suddenly his eyes started to burn like fire. He growled rubbing them fiercely only to make it worse. He felt small hands move his face upward. "Stay still."

His hands were removed from his face before water sprayed gently onto his eyes taking away the pain. He opened his eyes slowly to see Kagome upside down due to looking up at her from behind. "Is that better?" She asked wiping her hand against his forehead to remove any soap that threatened to run into his eyes. He nodded, casting his eyes away.

"Didn't know you had a soft spot, Inu." She giggled rinsing his long hair out intentionally rubbing against the back of his ear this time. She giggled when he shuddered looking back at her with frown.

"Who knew the guy who stood up against his older brother and a evil psychopathic demon was ticklish behind his ear?" She questioned making him scowl. Why must she make fun of him? He should have protested when she started washing his hair, knowing nothing good would have came out of it.

"Thanks for the future reference. I have to admit your reaction was kind of cute." She mumbled the last bit causing his eyes to widen as he felt his face burn. She continued putting conditioner in his hair like nothing was said, obviously not knowing he heard her.

He felt awkward for the next three minutes it took for her to finish his hair. Just when he thought it would be over and he could get up, Kagome pushed his to sit back down. Before he could open his mouth he saw out the corner of his eye a hairbrush in her hand. She started at the tips of his hair working her way up slowly to make sure she didn't rip at his hair. She carefully combed around his ears before placing a rubber band in his hair to form a ponytail.

Inuyasha scowled, crossing his arms. "Why did you do that?" He ground our reaching back to take his hair down, uncomfortable with the tightness on his scalp. His hands were smacked away quickly as he was pushed from his seat.

"Once you go to bed, your hair won't be as tangled in the morning." She explained. She saw how tense his body was and could feeling his discomfort, she giggled. "Relax, it's only me who will see you like this seeing how you only have to wear it to bed. Besides, your Father wore his hair in a ponytail."

"Yeah, well... I'm not my old man." He grumbled standing up to stretch.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning didn't do any justice to Kagome; the alarm clock screaming out seeing as its main goal was to wake up as many people as possible. The mission was, safe to say, a success. Just when she was about to roll over to kill the annoying clock, she felt the edge of the bed leave her body, thin air meeting her with a harsh blast of cold. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched her body start to fall in what seemed like slow motion. Her arms were trapped beneath her blankets to her side, catching herself was out of the equation. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the hard and unforgiving floor.

But it never came.

Something clamped around her waist, jerking her back to the warmth of the mattress. It was only when she opened her eyes in confusion and curiosity, that she remembered what had happen last night.

She could recognise the scent of, what she could only come up with, fresh rain. She felt something warm press against her. Blinking away the blurry vision she seemed to always have in the morning, she was meet with a chest; a very toned and muscled chest. Even with the shirt she gave him last night, his muscles were perfectly defined through the fabric.

With the alarm falling silent with a thump, the body leaned back from her face allowing her to see Inuyasha's face twisted in a scowl. She went to slide away from him, but not even going an inch she was met with the hard edge of the bed once more. She could feel his warm breath fanning across her hair. His arm was still secured around her waist tightly.

She went to get up from the bed, but her attempts went out the window when Inuyasha moved, and in the process, slid Kagomes body across the bed like a rag doll. "What are you doing?" She asked dumbly as he buried his face futher into the pillow, like he wanted to melt into it.

The reply sounded something along the lines of 'sleep'. His voice was rough and deep, almost sounded like a growl. Kagome wiggled against him, attempting to get up once she remembered that she still had to take a shower due to Inuyasha's clumsiness.

"Let go, Inu. You're going to make me late for school." She pushed against his chest, effectively forcing his arm to be removed from her waist. The unfortunate part, she fell out into the floor. She moaned picking herself up quickly as she rushed to her closet. Pulling out the first thing she grabbed, she jogged to the bathroom, not even bothering to look at the clock.

Inuyasha smirked as he heard her start the thing she had called... a 'shower' last night. Sitting up slowly, he looked around to see the blinding light of the sun blaring through the window. Throwing off the covers, the scent of Kagome overwhelmed his senses causing him to pause. Thats right, he thought, this is her room after all it would have her smell in it.

Her scent was something akin to warm vanilla. He couldn't deny that it gave a odd sense of comfort. He had to admit that her scent had changed dramatically since he first met her at the tree he was pinned to by that priestess. He frowned, Kikyo was nothing even remotely close to Kagome. How he even get them confused in the first place was beyond him; well, other than the fact they had similar looks.

Kikyo was strong just as Kagome was, both was and are priestesses. They may both have black hair and brown eyes. Their similarities ended there, however.

Kagome has a fiery attitude, strong will, so much compassion, bravery, loyalty, and sympathy. She didn't try to kill him when they first met even with his odd appearance; only asked if she could touch his ears. Well, she did yell at him for calling her by Kikyo's name.

Kikyo was loyal to an extent, even then her village was put before all else. She attempted to kill him just because of his greed for the shikon jewel, which was more than reasonable. In a way, he was grateful for everything Kikyo had done, even sealing him to the sacred tree. It might seem crazy, but if it wasn't for the priestess and her sister, he wouldn't have none of his friends he has now. He would probably be roaming the feudal Era as a full demon, slaughtering villagers for entertainment.

The shikon jewel did so many things for him, more than anyone had realized, or even cared to. The all powerful stone had combined his destiny with a mortal girl from the future that knew her way around every situation. His greed to be a full dog demon using the jewel was a blessing in disguise; it gave him purpose. Meeting Kagome was the beginning of his long line of friendships from his traveling. She made him slowly realize, with the help of Shippo and everyone else, that he couldn't obtain power to make himself happy.

 **Don't lie, child** , the familiar deep voice of his demon scolded in a playful manner. **Your dreams and fantasies label Kagome more than just a friend.**

Inuyasha growled, feeling his face grow warm at his demon's remark. He knew what he imagined Kagome as, but having someone so bluntly throw it out to him was every form of embarrassing. He was starting to wonder if it was that obvious of what he thought about Kagome. Just a few days ago, he had been helping out the Lord of the West with building. Even though his older brother was so void of emotion, he was questioned boldly if he was going to take her as a 'mate'. To say that he didn't seriously think it over, would be a major understatment. In the end, Inuyasha ended up starting a fight with his brother which last about three minutes due to Rin running up to the two males.

Inuyasha was quick to speak once he saw how the 'great dog demon of the west' seemed to melt like ice seeing the teenaged girl, using his own brothers question in front of Rin. Sesshomaru only blinked before saying how foolish his little brother was, Rin unknowing what either one of the demons meant by the term 'mate'.

Inuyasha sighed, standing up from the soft bed. That had to be the world's best sleep he had ever had in his lifetime. Unknowingly in the middle of the night, Kagome had pressed herself against his back, her cool hands resting on his shoulder blades with her nose buried into his hot skin. He had never been so uncomfortably hot before, seeing as he usually slept with no heating and air unit combined with a load of blankets containing a warm body. Kagomes cold temperature was more than welcomed at the time.

Walking slowly out into the hallway, he made his way down to the kitchen feeling his stomach twist painfully. He hadn't ate anything since his break back in Kaede's village. Hiding from the little kids took more energy than he could ever imagine. The little midgets were so persistent and energized that it proved to be a challenge to escape.

Turning on the lights, he could see that the mess he had created last night. Grabbing what looked similar to a broom from his time, he started to sweep up the powdered herbs. Unfortunately, that caused it to stir up the air with the strong scent of peppers and something else he couldn't put a finger on. He started his brutal battle of sneezes once more.

Why would anyone want such a horrid thing?

His eyes watered as his nose burned at the strong scents. Dropping the broom, he wiped at his eyes attempting to get rid of the tears forming. Back pedaling into the living room, he sat down on the couch. Looking around, he could see that the room was clean and smelled wonderful, so much better than the huts at the village.

The black box that sat against the wall on a table gave off his blurred reflection. It looked smooth like calm water, but as black as night. Standing up from his seat, he walked over. The closer he came, the more his reflection became defined and detailed. Tapping the surface, he raised an eyebrow at how hard it was; it was rock hard.

Turning his attention back to the reflection of himself, he was taken back. His bangs fell messing into his face, the two long strands falling on either side. His dog ears standing tall on his head as he tilted his face this way and that, examining. It was remarkably scary how much he resembled his brother now.

His ponytail had loosened during the night where it was more comfortable. He could feel the cool air brushing against his bare neck causing him to shiver. It was a foreign feeling to have all his hair put up.

He leaned back from the black box hearing the water from upstairs turn off. Kagome must be done bathing, he thought as he glanced at the stairs. Walking up the stairs, he ran a hand down his face to wipe away any sleep that stayed in the corners of his mind. He went to knock on the bathroom door when it surprising gave way to his touch causing steam to roll out from the small crack. Curiosity got the best of the half demon as he peeked through the door. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw long pale legs filled with muscles and a smooth flat stomach that flashed in his vision before a towel covered up his view. He felt his face grow hot as he forced his eyes away from the curvy figure of his friend.

 **You keep saying that word, child; but it won't change your feelings towards her. Why don't you accept her as our mate?**

Inuyasha was quick to pull away from the door and head back to the bedroom. He scowled at how annoying his demon could be, especially when it came to wanting a mate. The word 'mate' was always paired with 'Kagome' in his mind as well as his demons. He could see the young priestess as his other half, truly, he could. However, he also could see how badly Kagome missed her home here in the future, where he had no place. His whole appearance and lifestyle wasn't suited to live in such a place. The future was too advanced for him, he knew he couldn't learn and understand all of it; so protecting Kagome only seemed just more impossible.

If she wanted to stay back in the feudal era, maybe it could have worked.

However, his demon was right; his feelings were going nowhere for the raven-haired girl, if anything, they seemed to only increase. He wanted her, he could admit, he wanted all of her, flaws and insecurities. And kami help him, he doesn't know how much longer he can last silencing these emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

"Put it on."

"No, it's itchy."

"I can't help that. Besides, you have worn it before."

"But that was a different case, I'm not going to wear that thing." Inuyasha crossed his arms, plopping himself down on the hardwood floor. He was not going to put it on, it was like giving himself fleas; why would he do something so stupid?

Kagome sighed as she sat down on her bed with a baseball cap in her hand. She was sure Sota wouldn't mind if she borrowed it for a while; well, technically, Inuyasha is the one using it. The bill of the hat was bright red and the hat itself black; in red block letters was the word 'Superhero Freak' sewed neatly on the front. Inside of the block letters, was common known superheroes such as Batman, Spiderman, Superman, etc. Kagome never really had the time to get into the Marvel, or even DC, world of characters, Sota was the one with all the comic books.

"If you don't wear it, you can't go with me to the school. You can't just stay here at the house with grandpa, he will probably try to 'purify' you. If not, you will most likely injury yourself with something. You're not well-informed enough of the modern era to be by yourself. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She stressed, feeling overwhelmed already.

Inuyasha scowled, she spoke as if he was a child. He already knew his knowledge of the modern era was limited, her rubbing it in irritated him. However, his limited knowledge didn't hinder his ability to keep himself safe. What could be so dangerous in the modern era? He has battled demons for years back home, it couldn't get no worse than that; besides, there was no demons in Kagome's time.

Despite his irritation with the woman, he couldn't help but feel a small form of... happiness that she worried for his safety. Although, he was sure it was only in a friendly way, not romanticism behind it. The plus side was that she wanted him by her side, even if it was only to keep an eye on him.

Snatching the hat from her fingertips, he shoved it onto his head. His ears twitched a few times, since they were pressed against his head, trying to adjust to the uncomfortable position.

 **You're whipped, boy.**

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the comment. Maybe he just wanted to get this over with, so they could leave the house. It had been ten minutes since him and Kagome had argued about the hat, fifteen minutes since the raven-haired girl finished her shower.

 **Whatever you say, child.**

And that was another thing. He isn't a child, nor boy; he's a twenty year old man. The way his beast kept calling him one of the two, grind his nerves.

 ** _You're just under a century old; quite young for any demon. You were sealed to the Sacred tree for about fifty years when you were fifteen. You're only around sixty-five, child. Keep in mind, demons live centuries._**

Inuyasha scrunched his nose in distain, he hated being considered inferior when it came to his species. He wasn't a mutt like Koga; just the mere thought of the demon made his blood hot. That Alpha always over steps his boundaries when it comes to Kagome, trying to make bold claims of her being his 'mate'. Inuyasha scoffed, Koga is nowhere near deserving of the priestess. The mutt deserved to be with one of his own mangy pack members.

 **You just don't like him because he is competition for Kagome.**

It's not like he has to worry anymore about the mutt, he couldn't reach the raven-haired girl here.

He was snapped from his thoughts when the hat was removed from his head. Glancing behind him, Kagome was pulling down his hair from its messy ponytail. He felt whatever tension was in his body disappear as thin fingers brushed through his hair, rubbing against his scalp. Without quite realizing it, he leaned back into her attempting to get more attention to his head. Even though she was just fixing his hair, her fingers unknowingly gave a teasing massage. Her fingers traveled from the back of his head, trailing towards the front to fix it. He shuddered, swallowing the embarrassing purring-noise, when she rubbed against the spot behind his ear.

Her hands suddenly left him as she stood up. Inuyasha was quick to snap himself from his daze as he noted that the hat was in her hand. He blinked as she placed it on her desk. Wasn't he suppose to wear that?

As if seeing his confusion, Kagome grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. She quietly dragged him in to the bathroom across the hall. He obeyed whatever silent nudges she gave, turning towards the mirror. His hair was once more in a ponytail; except it was a low one that gathered at the nape of his neck. Scanning his image, he noticed that she had used the long strands of his hair to cover his canine ears, only a slight bump noticeable.

"So... does this mean I don't have to wear the hat?" He asked, turning to look down at Kagome.

"No, but you have to keep your emotions in-check; Else your ears may move and become visible." She warned placing her hands on her hips. He smiled ruffling her hair. "Thanks."

Her cheeks flushed pink as she shoved his hand away, patting her hair down. "Now, come on. I'm going to be late for school."


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha watched as the priestess ran ahead of him towards a group of teenagers; the girls dressed in the same uniform as Kagome, and the boys wearing a strange suit with a strand of red fabric tied around their necks (Ties).

Looks like a choking device, he thought as he watched Kagome laugh at something a curly black haired girl said.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, what are you doing here? Aren't y'all going to be running late for school?" Kagome asked as she hugged the three girls in greeting. Inuyasha hung back a few yards to give her some space, he was already pressing her nerves earlier at the house. He looked around at the tall huts surrounding them in amazement. The fact that mere humans had built such impressively large homes was something that Inuyasha was trying to still grasp. If only they were able to do this back in the feudal era, imagine the possibilities of what they would be able to do. Inuyasha didn't really care all that much on how far along technology and construction advanced, he was content with what the village was like already.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha pulled his gaze from the tall buildings to look at a brown haired guy running down the streets with some strange wrapped box in his arms, his glasses slipping down his face. He came to a stop in front of Kagome with a smile as he lifted the brown box into her hands, the said girl only blinking in surprise. "Hojo, what is this?"

Inuyasha found himself walking a little closer to hear the conversation.

"Your grandpa was kind enough to let me know how you were ill for the past few weeks. You're always sick, so I thought that getting you this would ward off any bad entities that could cause you harm." The boy explained rubbing the back of his head in a almost sheepish way. Kagome slowly opened the brown box, shifting through white fluffy looking ovals that filled the box. She smiled as she pulled out a small creme teddy bear with a red cross on its foot and purple beads around its neck.

"Awe, it's adorable. Thank you, Hojo." Kagome smiled as she through away the box, keeping the stuffed animal tucked under her arm. "You know you shouldn't spend your money on such things, I still have the medical shirt you got me."

Inuyasha decided then that it was past time to join the group as he walked up silently. No one seemed to notice him as he towered over Kagome's small form, attempting not to glare at the weird guy named Hojo. It's not like Kagome was sick when she was out, she was obviously with the gang in the feudal era. It seemed that this dude gave her gifts everytime she was out of school, that did not sit well with Inuyasha as he glowered.

 **It seems you have competition, pup** , His beast sounded highly amused at the white hot feeling in the silver haired Hanyou's chest; it was similar feeling to when he lost control over Tessaiga back in the caves. He may not be able to get Kagome as his mate, but he outright refused to let some guy waltz in like he already owned the girl.

 **Your just angry that he is giving gifts like he is courting her, while you have failed to do anything.**

Swallowing the growl in his throat, he crossed his arms as he fixed his gaze down at the ravenette in front of him.

"Oi, weren't we running late, shortstack?"

All the attention was quickly shifted to him as Kagome tilted her head back to peer up at him. She smiled as she spun on her heel.

The other three girls stared openly at the tall guy with wide eyes and pink cheeks, Inuyasha was none the wiser as their gazes raked over his body. The green t-shirt Kagome had gave him was wrinkled but it fitted a little too tightly against him, the blue jeans no different. His silver bright hair was still pulled up in a high ponytail hiding his ears, making his facial structure more sharp looking. Top it off with bright orbs of gold that stared pointedly at the miko.

"How come Kagome gets all the guys?" Ayumi muttered under her breath that was caught by Inuyasha. That didn't improve his mood. Did Kagome have other guys after her?

"Inu, we okay. We are just outside the gates of the school. Luckily, the bell hasn't rang yet."

 **It looks like we have already aquired a pet name**.

Inuyasha pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants as he leaned toward her.

"You're gonna have ta give me a tour, ya know? You wouldn't let your dear old friend get lost, would ya?" He grinned as he saw the Hojo guy shift in his spot like he was uncomfortable; good, he had a reason to be.

You don't stalk someone else's claim, especially a Hanyou's.


	6. Chapter 6

The tour that Inuyasha had suggested was filled with a tension that seemed to slip right over Kagome's head. The school was interesting, different sights and faces. It would have been even better if the weird Hojo dude caught a hint and bugged off already. The whole time, the teen followed Kagome around as she explained and mapped out the building. Of course, Inuyasha made it completely known that he didn't appreciate the tag-along as he stood extremely close to the raven haired girl, sending scolding glares whenever said girl wasn't watching.

Either Hojo was a total dimwit, or really good at ignoring people; he wanted to say the former.

What also didn't help his mood was the three girls, that were Kagome's friends, decided to follow them as well. Although, they kept their eyes glued to Inuyasha as he kept himself close to Kagome.

Inuyasha after Kagome (whose unaware), Hojo after Kagome (whose slightly aware), and the three girls after Inuyasha (whom is definitely unaware). What a morning.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Come on, Inu. We need to get you registered with the office." Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him off all while apologizing to her friends. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the guy in some form of victory as he gripped the tiny hand in his own.

"Quit dragging your feet." She mumbled, pulling a little harder on his hand. He didn't complain as he sped up a bit, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Kagome didn't think anything about the action as she only gripped his hand back, too focused on getting to the counselors office before class started. The teddy bear that she recieved from Hojo was secured safely in her backpack as she grew tired of holding it quickly. It seemed to mock the Hanyou as its beady black eyes stared back at him. He glared at the offending toy as it had the weird boys scent all over the thing. He knew it was his instincts only kicking in, but to have another man's scent on his intended was a sign of claim; his beast wasn't any happier at the thought either.

Looking at the situation at hand, though, Inuyasha had to admit that he never really staked a claim on the Miko for all males to catch a hint to back off. Obviously, he wasn't always by her, so it only seemed natural that a guy would come trailing after her. He knew it would be hard for any guy to resist falling in a trance with her personality and natural beauty; but that didn't excuse anyone for coming after her and presenting her gifts as if he was courting the Miko.

It's hard to put a claim on a girl who is so painfully unaware of the other's feelings.

The office they entered was extremely small with yellow tinted walls and the scent of cinnamon filling the air. While Kagome enjoyed the smell, Inuyasha found it overbearing; a reminder of the night before when he trashed the kitchen.

"Mrs. Hayate, I need to see about getting my... um..." Kagome paused, what was she suppose to tell everyone? She couldn't say family member, they looked absolutely like polar opposites. "-My friend a schedule and locker. He just moved from America." She smiled slightly when the older woman behind the desk went to work quickly as she searched through filing cabinets. Inuyasha was frowning at the thought of this 'America' place, why did she say he was from somewhere he has never heard of?

"Kagome? Is that you?"

Inuyasha scowled as he was interrupted from asking. Looking over to his right, he could see a tall teen with bright orange hair wearing the school uniform. What was with Kagome knowing all these guys? Is there some type of fanboy club?

"Ichigo? Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in forever." One moment, Kagome was by his side then on the other side of the room, latched onto the boys side. Inuyasha was freely sending out a glare at the stranger.

Someone has a jealous streak, his beast commented.

Inuyasha ignored it in favor of watching Kagome ramble on with the carrot-top weirdo.

"Mom hasn't stopped talking about how worried she has been for you, Ichi. How can you just go and disappear for that long without telling anyone?!"

Ichigo's eyes widened comically as he jumped back to avoid a punch from the small raven. He pointed a finger at her in sudden anger.

"What are you talking about?! You do the same thing! Last time I checked Short-stack, you were gone for three weeks! What makes you any better than me, huh?!"

Kagome felt her face go red as she puffed out her cheeks in irritation.

"That's totally different! You don't know the whole story, okay?"

Ichigo sighed as he picked up his backpack. "Yeah, same here. I barely have enough time to study at home, let along come to school." He muttered the last part, but it seemed Kagome still heard since she nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm always having to haul my books around like they are attached to my skin; I never know when I might get the next chance to study."

Inuyasha scowled slightly as he walked towards the ravenette.

"Oi, Kagome." He called as he reached the corner that the girl was occupying. Inuyasha silently cursed himself for having a motor-mouth that spoke before his mind ever had the chance. Come up with something, quick! "We have class to get to."

 **Real nice excuse.**

"Oh, sorry, Inu. I had to say 'hi' to my crazy punk." She gave the tall orange top a small punch. Any other time Inuyasha would have felt content with his nickname, if it wasn't for the fact that Kagome just staked a claim on some freak with weird hair. Inuyasha didn't know if Kagome was aware of the fact she had did something so serious or not; but it irritated the həłł outta him. He clenched his fists, feeling even his beast get ruffled at the idea of it.

"Who is this, Short-cake? He isn't like Hojo, is he? Is this dude bothering you? I-" It was a good thing that Kagome interrupted the guy, Inuyasha was readying himself to launch a hit at his face. Kagome had took the moment to send a hard kick to the back of the guy, 'Ichi's, leg.

"Calm down, Ichi. I forgot to introduce you two." She huffed as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "Ichigo, meet my friend Inuyasha."

 **Oh, friend-zoned, child.**

Kagome looped her arm with Inuyasha's and tugged him closer to the orange-head. He bit his cheek to keep from slashing the guy, that was barely even a hands distance away, with his claws. He already dealt with Hojo, he could deal with another rival. But he would not stand for someone to stake a claim on what he already called his. Well, not out loud has he put his claim, but he was getting there!

"Inuyasha, I want you to meet my cousin, Ichigo."

"Huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

It was killing him. He had spent the last two hours staring, despite being told to pay attention by the teacher numerous times. How in the hell was his Kagome related to that orange monstrosity? The only thing that they shared in common was brown eyes!

He hardly noticed the bell ringing as he tried to figure out if Kagome was just yanking his leg on the the whole situation.

"Do you have a problem, man?" Ichigo snapped finally as he glared at the Hanyou.

 **I fail to see why this Ningen bothers you so** , His beast grumbled lowly as Inuyasha did his best to ignore him. Kagome never mentioned any other family, other than Sota, her mother, deceased father, and grandfather; how was he just finding out about her supposed 'cousin'? What else is she not telling him?

"Tch. Yeah, I do. Trying to figure out how the hell a orange giraffe is related to my Kagome."

 **Aren't you suppose to try to be nice to your Mate's family? You know, to get their permission?**

Inuyasha scoffed at that. Why would he need some strangers permission? Kagome was his, and only his. Speaking of which, he needed to find her. That Dumb ss Hoji... Hoju...whatever his name is... is probably already stalking his poor raven.

"What'd you call me?!" Ichigo dropped his bag beside his desk as he glared down at the seated teen.

"Hey, Ichigo, man. Don't get your panties in a twist." A brown haired boy called out from across the room.

"Urusai, Keigo!"

"R-right... I'll just go now." The proclaimed Keigo disappeared within a second.

Inuyasha went to speak but paused when the Ichigo made a face that could only relate to tasting a lemon. What was that look for?

"Did you say _my_ Kagome?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he leaned down getting into Inuyasha's face.

 **You've got yourself into this...all on your own now, child.** Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't ask his inner demon for help anyway. Besides, the weirdo before him didn't really look like he was able to put up a good fight anyway.

"Your hair is so loud that it's messing with ya hearing now?"

Ichigo wanted to yell that, that didn't make any sense at all. How was his hair _loud_? Sure it was brightly, and oddly, colored... Nevermind.

"You like my cous' or somethin'?" Ichigo demanded as he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha scoffed, as he grabbed up his stuff.

"Like I would have to answer a weirdo like you. I have classes to get to, ya know?" He walked out of the classroom, ignoring the yells that followed him out in the hallway. He was slightly thankful the hall was so crowded as he attempted to weave in and out of the bodies.

He was not going to answer anything to the orange-haired boy, especially about Kagome. If he hadn't heard a whisper of the guy in the years that Inuyasha knew the raven-haired girl, then he wasn't of any importance.

 **He seems to be close to Mate; we wouldn't want to upset her because you are treating the guy like a bad combination of fleas and mange.**

He was probably right. But it was too late to change now without giving away his pride on a silver platter.

Sorry for the long wait. I haven't slept in 74 hours and currently in math class. I will post a longer chapter when my brain finally decides to shut down and allow me to get smart enough to write more. Merry Christmas!


End file.
